


公主秘闻12

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 10





	公主秘闻12

12.

那天除了莲被扣了3分以外，康祐也因为“不小心”烧毁他人的被褥被扣了3分。对于如何处理一成床上乱七八糟的作案现场，把证据彻底烧掉的主意是瑠姫想出的，祥生点火的，在两人抢着承担惩罚的时候，赴约归来的莲揽下来了，康祐说你不能再扣了万一以后跟谁过度身体接触了就直接卷铺盖走人吧，于是不由分说包下了全部的责任。  
这场隐秘而荒乱的事件，便这样云淡风轻地收场了。除了他们四个人，无人知晓。  
排除无法搬上台面的意难平和求不得。他们的关系，像风眼中心包围的静寂小岛，像林间大火时土壤中纠缠抱团的树根，像波涛汹涌的海平面下沉睡的鲸。因为守护着共同的秘密，分享着各自的欲念，他们愈发密不可分。  
尽管如此，祥生和莲之间持续着微妙的尴尬，旁人面前是熟人，回到宿舍变陌生，眼神交汇就拼命错开，次数多了，索性进屋开始低着头，祥生眼里就只剩下白袜子和鞋了。捱到100进60的淘汰赛，经历完悲欢离合，在第二次公演之前，有一个不短的假期。  
“如果头疼买车票的事情，就跟我回家吧，我家不远，坐电车就能到。正好陪你散心，祥生。”  
那晚之后沿用了“祥生”这个称呼的瑠姫，正在把厚重的衣物，以及皮环、布条和一堆黑色带状物塞进行李箱，祥生在一旁帮他解开这些东西的死结。  
“本田くん不和你一起吗？”  
“他啊，那家伙忙着准备WhiteA的新曲宣发。”  
本想按照计划把康祐带回家的，谁成想计划赶不上变化，作为队长的康祐要归队处理一些收尾工作，所以被永久标记的事情暂时作罢。  
正好也给不情不愿的康祐一个台阶下。  
“WhiteA的White是Shiroiwa的Shiro吗？呼呼。”  
“别以为讲段子就可以骗过我哦，装作开心在我面前没必要的，笑起来太假了。”瑠姫腾出一只手捏他的脸，“我妈说那天在大巴的最后一排看到站起来的你，对你很有好感，说什么时候一定要见见你。”  
“我也想回去陪妈妈来着。”  
“不如等出道了再衣锦还乡吧，这不是你一直所期望的吗？”  
“话是这么说没错……但能否出道还是个未知数……如果我……”  
“Sho~sei~kun~我好孤独啊，也没有立场去找YsR的朋友们啦，陪陪我嘛~”  
突然撒娇的瑠姫令祥生虎躯一震，才想起蛰伏地下当偶像多时的瑠姫，本就深谙这一套所谓的营业手段，撒娇技能信手拈来，让人分不清哪一面才是真正的他。就如同瑠姫每次上台或录像都用带状物捆住自己，没人知道他是真的想借这些小道具勾引人，还是单纯的习惯性打扮。  
土生土长的东京人怎么可能在本地没有朋友啊！祥生无奈地、同样捏了捏瑠姫的脸。  
*  
正如初印象中举着应援物跟车一样，白岩太太是一位非常开明的母亲，见到祥生的第一句话就是：“啊呀，るっちゃん，终于把大平くん钓到手了吗？”  
“说什么呢妈，祥生他是O……Oh my god，不要乱讲，祥生只是我的普通朋友。”  
“我真的不知道那个本田有什么好的，能让你当初跟隼弥くん分手，还能让你死心塌地。”白岩太太嘀嘀咕咕，系上围裙回到了灶台，然后又朝客厅嘱咐：“大平くん不要拘谨，就当是在自己家噢！”  
瑠姫用口型跟祥生介绍那个陌生的名字：“小松隼弥，前——男——友——”  
“瑠姫くん的感情经历还真是丰富呀。”  
“是在嘲笑我吗？”  
“母胎solo哪有立场嘲笑你啊。”  
“你这家伙。顺便一提，我是被他甩的。”瑠姫的语气非常平静，似乎陈述一件与己无关的事情。  
“如果我是瑠姫くん的男朋友，只是宠着就占据了所有的时间，怎么会这样有眼无珠？”  
“有一次发情，刚好拼盘演出结束，身边只有yasu一人，嗯，就是这样。”  
“哈哈，被捉奸在床了吗？”  
“啊，果然是在嘲笑我吧。”  
两人说着小话，窝在热腾腾的被炉里。瑠姫给祥生剥了一个橘子，祥生掰了一瓣儿塞进瑠姫的口中，堵住他的嘴。  
“说起来，那晚莲くん到底去了哪里呢？”  
“Alpha总是有更多的自由，”瑠姫嚼了半天才将橘子粗糙的脉络咽下去，“他们的世界是我们难以触及到的。比如隼弥，我从来不知道也不过问他在剧团里经历了什么，我甚至耻于开口问他除了我之外，还有没有别的Omega。是Yasu拯救了卑微的我，在坦诚相见这方面，他是少有的能做到的Alpha。”  
“欸……”  
“在没有成结之前，即使是川尻くん，也有标记其他Omega的自由。无论在规则还是道德上，都不存在错误。”  
瑠姫扯了扯腿上的被子，让暖气渗入长期被风侵蚀的膝盖，又说：“我不想让你焦虑的，祥生，可你终究也要认清楚这些事。”  
祥生把剩下的一大半橘子都囫囵吞了进去，支支吾吾：“嗯，我很乐观，莲くん的自觉性，不允许，做，粗格的事情请问有水吗？”  
“我妈真是大大咧咧，忘记准备了，抱歉。”瑠姫摇摇头，起身泡了一壶乌龙茶。  
玻璃壶是多切面半透明的，他透过琥珀色的茶水和半舒展开来的茶叶，看到被热气熏得脸蛋通红的祥生，心中爱怜，在苦涩的茶水中加了两勺蜂蜜。  
“祥生啊，今晚睡我的房间吧。”  
祥生仰起头乖巧地看他。  
“说不定会有惊喜。”

（待续）


End file.
